Vehicle manufacturers standardize vehicle interface systems (e.g., visual, sound, and haptic interfaces) across different platforms and slightly modify the interfaces to fit regional regulation conformances to global market. However, these standard interfaces fail to provide basic functions (e.g., communicate information to the driver, provide operator controls) that are effective for all drivers. In particular, these standardized interfaces are not optimal for all individual human perceptions, since individual human perceptions can vary based on gender and age group. Thus, some drivers may not be able to readily perceive information about the vehicle and driving situations.